


Systematic

by kyishighasthesky



Series: 100 Prompt OTP Challenge [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, Emperor Akashi, I'm Sorry, Other, This Is STUPID, Yandere Akashi Seijuurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyishighasthesky/pseuds/kyishighasthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #10 from https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/113117/67262048/1/</p><p> </p><p>I have no idea how to describe this, it's pretty shit and just my way to get out of writers block sorry 0-0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Systematic

One... Two... Three  
It always came in threes, it had to.  
Three cups of coffee in the morning.  
Three meals in a day.  
Three times to clean.  
He never understood the concern of his doctor, frankly it was more aggravating than helpful.  
Three bottles of pills to throw away every month.  
Three books to read every week.  
Recently he had gotten his hands on a copy of The Meaning of Relativity.  
To him, the book was meaningless.  
Ridiculous.  
Perhaps it was popular due to it's complexity to simple minds, but for him it was too boring.  
He needed something better.  
He wrote his own.  
Three pages written a day.  
Three hundred and thirty-three pages altogether.  
Complete.   
He didn't bother to publish it.  
It would be too complex for any mind except his own.  
Far too complex.  
Three cups of coffee.  
Three meals.  
Three places to clean.  
Time passed easily and an emptiness arose in him.  
There was still three bottles of pills.  
Three books to read.  
But only one book written.  
Once more he picked up his pen.  
Three pages a day.  
Three hundred and thirty-three pages altogether.  
Two books written.  
Three pages a day.  
Three hundred and thirty-three pages altogether.  
Three books written.  
Three cups of coffee.  
Three meals.  
Three bloodstains to clean.  
The emptiness was gone.  
He sat in one of the three red arm chairs perched in his third living room, smile adorning his thin chapped lips. A golden eye glinted in the light and he laughed, awaiting his third meal of the day in the dull colored home.


End file.
